Enchanted Choir
by KeOu
Summary: When a mischief turns into something much more meaningful, two stories turns into love stories in a year that will change everybody's future. Fred/OC, George/Alicia
1. Chapter 1

The Main feature of the first morning at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was tens and even hundreds of students who was exhausted of thinking about starting a new year.

Moreover, the headmaster's news about cancelling the annual Quidditch tournament made some of the sport players and fans depressed, even though it had a good reason: the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

The Houses Heads just finished handing out the term timetables when Elianora, a sixth year student from Hufflepuff, who had a long and curly dark brown hair, sat down with a few of her classmates at the Hufflepuff table.

"Here," told her one of the girls. She twisted a blond lock of hair on her left hand and handed her timetable. "Professor Sprout asked me to tell you that you shouldn't start your new year by being late."

Elianora smiled bitterly. She gave her friend a long look before nodding. The blonds' name was Valery, and it was very difficult finding her in a good mood before lunch time. "If someone had bothered with waking me up like I asked her, I wouldn't be late."

The 'someone' she was referring to was sitting right across from her and was busy with filling her plate with scrambled eggs. "I don't know what you're talking about, Eli." She smiled with such energy that made the other girls want to punch her. Her grey eyes shined with excitement and she tied her long black hair in a high pony tail.

"You eat like a man, Vika." Valery muttered, sounding very frustrated. "How is it that you stay so thin?"

Elianora extended her hand between the two in order to get to the toast tray that was very far from her. She began spreading strawberry jam on the toast she got when a movement from the Gryffindor house table caught her eye.

A dark haired girl was waving at her with a huge smile on her face. Her name was Alicia Spinnet and she was a good friend of Elianora and her table partner at Potions class. Elianora waved back and returned the smile. Then she checked her timetable and was happy to see that Potions was her first lesson for the day.

"I wish I could go back to bed," complained Valery to her.

Elianora rolled her eyes and tried to remain patient. "We haven't even started the year and you want to sleep already? I thought you had enough sleep last night."

Vika smirked, which made Elianora raise her eyebrows in question. "Please, she came back to our room at around one o'clock."

"What? Hell no! Eli, don't believe her. I came back at around midnight."

"Where were you?"

"Umm…" It looked like Valery was trying very hard to find a good cover story to satisfy Elianora and Vika's curiosity. "I might have been to Gryffindor's party."

Vika glanced at Elianora before replying, "oh, really? Who were you with this time, Val?"

"Well… Remember I told you last year that Lee Jordan suggested that we hang out sometime?" When both of them nodded, she continued. "We haven't met over the summer, so he asked me on the train if I wanted to come. He and his friends were hosting the party, so…"

"And you didn't think that maybe Eli and I wanted to come too? Come on, Valery!"

"And do what, exactly?"

"What's that supposed to mean-"

Elianora decided this would be a good time to interfere and cut off the argument. "It doesn't matter, Vika. If Valery would be invited to the next party, she'll take you."

"What about you?"

She knew it worked once Vika turned her attention to Elianora. "I'll come too, of course." She took the discarded toast when her friends started talking again.

In their first year, the three of them became really good and close friends, but Vika and Valery were complete opposites and tend to fight a lot. It made Elianora quickly take over the dispute resolver part.

She took her second bite of the toast when a powerful explosion sounded from the Slytherin table. A red and golden smoke clouded the entire table, stopping only in the gap between the Ravenclaw and Slytherin tables.

"What the hell?" She heard Valery asking.

Their and the Slytherin tables were very far so it was hard for them to see what was going on. But when the smoke began to fade, the Great Hall fell into silence and stared laughing just as fast.

The Slytherin students were covered in sticky green liquid that gave off a horrible odor. It was so strong that it crossed the hall and made even the furthest student smell it. Elianora, who understood she will not be eating any time soon, got up and stood on the bench she was sitting on to get a better view.

"Have I told you before how much I hate being short?" She said in a bitter tone.

"Ew, Vika! How can you eat like that?"

Elianora rolled her eyes and hopped to the floor. Then she looked over to the teachers' table. It was empty because all of them were with the Slytherin students, helping them clean up.

"It has to be one of the Gryffindors." Vika said. "They hate them, so it won't surprise me at all."

Elianora shrugged. "Well, regardless, I have to go."

"You have ten more minutes until the bell rings. What's the rush?"

"I'm going to ask Alicia how is she." Elianora fixed her school bag and smiled to both of them. "See you later."

After saying goodbye to the girls, she made her way to the Gryffindor table. She and Alicia became really good friends after Katie Bell dropped Potions and left Alicia alone at the table. Elianora, who sat alone, didn't see the reason in both of them sitting alone, so she joined Alicia's table.

"Eli!" Alicia called happily and got up to hug her when Elianora was close enough. "How was your summer?"

"Too bad it was over, it was fun. I went to Spain with my family." Elianora smiled. "How was yours?"

"Amazing! I was just telling the girls about France when this happened," the dark headed girl replied. She gestured toward the mess on the other side of the hall.

Elianora glanced at Alicia's friends: sitting there was the blonde Katie Bell and right next to her was Angelina Johnson, with her black hair tucked in a high pony tail. Elianora smiled at both of them and when they returned it she looked at the rest of the group.

Due to the fact that most of her lessons weren't with the Gryffindors, she didn't know them as well as she would like, but from what she knew she recognized Lee Jordan (his dreadlocks pretty much gave him away) and the twins to the Weasley family, who also wasn't very hard to recognize: both of them with ginger hair and brown eyes. Elianora had no idea who was who, but she knew their names were Fred and George.

"Who's responsible for the damage?" Elianora asked Alicia with a smile on her face.

"Well, if I have to take a guess, I'd have to say Fred and George." She said and gave the twins an apologizing look.

"I don't understand." One of them said. "George, explain to me why people always suspect us."

The other twin shook his head and shrugged. "Maybe Alicia thinks we would go extra mile to prank the Slytherins."

"Knowing you, I'm sure it's true."

Elianora stood there awkwardly as both of them started arguing with her.

"Oh, right." Alicia smiled and glanced at Elianora. "I don't think you know each other. Eli, these are Fred and George Weasley."

"The infamous," Fred interrupted.

Alicia ignored him. "And right next to them is Lee Jordan, and you know the girls. Guys, this is Elianora."

"Elianora?" Lee asked her.

Elianora never liked being the center of attention, especially when it was a large group of people, so she felt herself turn red with embarrassment. "Umm, yeah. It's a Spanish name. But everyone calls me Eli, actually."

"Spanish?" Fred asked.

Elianora smiled and nodded. "I'm originally from Spain. My family moved to England after I was born."

The school's bell cut off their conversation and Alicia bid the group farewell on behalf of both of them and led Elianora outside the Great Hall.

"So, how was Spain? Did you find a cute Muggle?"

Elianora laughed at that as they made their way to the dungeons. "Even if I did, do you actually think I would have done anything about it?"

Alicia shook her head in disbelief. "That means that you did find and didn't do anything about it. Honestly, Eli, that's just wrong."

Elianora gave her an unimpressed look. "Said the girl who's in love with her best friend and haven't done anything for about two years.

"One year. And I'm not in love."

"And that doesn't really matter, Alice." She smiled.

"It's not the same. He's not interested."

"Really? And who told you that?"

They stopped talking upon entering the dark classroom and took their places at the front of the room. Elianora dropped her bag and laid it next to their table and turned to Alicia.

"No one had to tell me anything, Eli. I can tell when a person is interested in me."

Elianora started to protest, but Professor Snape entered the classroom and slammed the door behind him. She rolled her eyes and thought about his habit to make a dramatic entry.

She looked at her table partner and smiled. Then she took one of her parchments and started writing. _Personally, I think you're wrong. But why would you listen to me?_

After handing her the parchment, she looked over to Snape. Alicia's answer wasn't very long. _Is there a reason you say that?_

_Of course, obviously you don't see the way he looks at you. And I've just met him!_

"Spinnet and Herrera," The thick voice of their teacher interrupted their conversation. "I don't recall one of the lesson purposes was to learn how to pass notes. Five points from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff."

Both of them knew that if they would dare argue with him, they would risk detention, so preferred to leave it at that and in silent agreement decided to continue their talk some other time.

"Now that we have your undivided attention, which of you would like to tell us what is Felix Felicis?"

"Also known as 'liquid luck', Felix Felicis increases the luck of the drinker for a limited amount of time." Elianora answered quickly.

"Good to know that you read your summer assignment.' He gave her a hard look and then turned to the rest of the class. "Open your books in page twelve. You must brew the potion there. You have for this one hour. Begin."

"I don't know what I'd do without you. I probably wouldn't pass the class." Alicia whispered to her when they went to get the relevant ingredients from the storage cabinet.

Elianora didn't answer, she just smiled. Potions was her favorite subject, and she was doing really well in it.

"Five parchments on that stupid potion? What could I possibly write about it?" Alicia sighed in frustration when they exit the dungeons. "There is no way I'd get it done by Wednesday!"

"Don't worry, we'll write it together."

"I love you, Eli! You're my savior!" She hugged her while they walked, which caused Elianora to almost collide with the close wall. "Maybe tonight?"

Elianora smiled and shook her head. "I can't, I'm sorry. I have choir rehearsals."

"Oh. Well maybe tomorrow?"

"Alright. Tomorrow it is."

"Great!" Alicia exclaimed happily. "I have to go to Divination and it's on the other side of the castle. I'll see you later!"

Elianora smiled and watched Alicia meet up with her friends. She started walking toward her next class: Muggle studies.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: In this story Katie Bell is in sixth year along with the twins, Alicia, Angelina and Lee :)

Enjoy :)

* * *

"Don't be daft."

That was the sentence which greeted Alicia to the Gryffindor table when she got there for lunch after double lesson of Transfiguration**.**

She cast a glance toward Lee, the Twins and Angelina who were engrossed in a heated argument. Katie was the one who turned to talk to her.

"Tough day?" She asked and offered Alicia some meatballs.

Alicia nodded. "I honestly don't know how you put out with Transfiguration. It's so hard."

Katie smiled in understanding. She told her the same thing about Charms last year. "Well, at least you didn't have to sit close to them," she said and pointed her finger to the debating group next to them. "I had to suffer this for the entire lesson."

"There are perks to sitting at the front."

Alicia was just finishing filling up her plate with sweet potato and rice when Angelina acknowledged her presence. "So what did McGonagall wanted with you, Alice?"

"The same thing she wanted to ask Katie before the lesson: if I knew something about the prank earlier," Alicia said and gave the two brothers a significant look before she started eating.

"Tell me you didn't say anything!" George said with a guilty smile on his face and leaned toward her.

Alicia tried her best not to lean to him as well. "Of course not, but I'm sure she knows who did it. She's probably just waiting for evidence."

"It doesn't matter," Fred said and dismissed her speculation. "Even if she will punish us, what's the worst that can happen?"

"I don't know mate," Lee said and shrugged. "If it's up to McGonagall, she'll find something bad enough for you."

"I'll actually be glad to see you clean up our Quidditch team dressing room again. It was pretty amusing last time." Katie smiled and started laughing, along with the girls beside her.

It was in their third year, when Fred, George and Lee got caught after releasing a horrible Dungbomb into Filch's office. As a result, he didn't have access to the office for a few days. Filch insisted they will clean the damage they've done, but McGonagall decided this would be too easy for a punishment, and made them clean the Quidditch team dressing room until it was spotless, with no use of magic allowed.

Needless to say that the entire team enjoyed every minute of it and even found new and creative ways to make the job endless and unbearable for the three boys.

"Don't remind me," George said and a disgusted look adorned his features. "I'm still trying to recover from what I've seen there. **Nothing** could be worse."

"You're just being pessimist. The odds are she won't even know it was us," Fred said and loaded a few pieces of Shepherd Pie to his plate. "There are tons of students here who hate the Slytherins."

"How about we change the subject, before someone will hear it and decide to pass it along?" Alicia asked and took a bite of a large potato.

Nobody actually answered; they all just nodded or hummed in silent agreement. Alicia gave them a pleased look. She knew that some students at the school didn't really like the Twins and would be happy for the opportunity to tell on them.

It's not that Fred and George were horrible to people, it was the fact that they didn't see the point in being stern all the time that made them have fun laughing - especially on others' expense - but it wasn't as if they didn't know how to be serious when the situation required it.

"What were you arguing about earlier?" Alicia asked with interest.

Angelina was the one to answer her. "Fred said they found a way to make themselves old enough to get into the Tri-Wizard Tournament," she paused just to shake her head with obvious contempt. "Rubbish, Dumbledore is a wise man and he can't be fooled that easily."

"We have a good idea." George interrupted.

"I'm sure you do," Alicia said in sarcasm. "Like that good idea you three had last year with the explosive candy. Need I remind you it ended with four first years that were at the hospital wing for about two weeks?"

"It's not the same, last year it was bloody hilarious."

Angelina laughed. "What's hilarious is that you think you can fool Dumbledore."

"Oi, why don't you have faith in us?" Fred asked in a mocked hurt tone.

"If you can pull it off, my name isn't Angelina Johnson."

Fred raised his eyebrow and smiled wickedly. "Would you like make that a bit more interesting?"

Angelina exchanged glances with both girls who waited to see where this is going. "What you had in mind?"

"A bet. If we'll succeed…" Fred pointed to him and the two boys sitting across from him. "You will make our homework until Christmas. If we lose-"

"Which **will** happen," Angelina interrupted.

He continued as if she didn't speak. "You will have the amazing right to use our pranking abilities for a whole year. Do we have a deal, Ang?" He asked and extended his hand so she could shake it. Angelina didn't think twice and shook it.

"You're all witnesses," he said. "If you'll try to evade it-"

"You have nothing to worry about, love."

"I think you do have something to worry about," Alicia said referring to the Twins. She looked beyond George's shoulder and the group followed her line of sight. Their Head of the House, McGonagall, walked quickly to them with a stern look on her face.

"Well, what do you know; I guess she found out after all." Angelina said and smiled. "I'm dying to see what she'll let you do this time!"

"Believe me, Georgie; with this kind of friends we don't need enemies."

"I understand completely, dear brother of mine."

"Both of you," McGonagall barked at the Twins. "Come with me, now!"

In perfect synchronization, the brothers dropped their silverware and got up on their feet. They smiled at the Professor, as if they've done nothing wrong, and followed her out of the Great Hall. The small group watched them until the three of them disappearing around the corner.

"Should I feel bad for enjoying this?" Alicia wondered out loud.

Lee laughed and picked up his things, shoving them to his bag. "Maybe just a little, but I won't tell if you won't say a word about me feeling the same way."

Alicia smiled. "Where are you going?"

"I have two free hours, so I figured I'll catch up on things."

Katie arched her eyebrows. "Since when are you making an effort to catch up on school?"

The girls stared at him as he smiled to himself. Then they followed his eye contact with one of the Hufflepuff girls. She had s long blond hair and a slim body figure. Alicia knew she was one of Elianora's closest friends.

"I knew something didn't make sense. Never thought blondes were your type, Lee." Angelina smiled, though there was an edge to her smile.

"I don't think he has a type, Ang," Katie said.

"Don't be jaouls," Lee told Angelina. "You had the chance to go out with me and you turned me down more than once. A man has to move on, ce la vie."

As a response, Angelina rolled her eyes. "Maybe in your dreams, but I don't suppose than either."

"Whatever you say, love," he replied in a smug smile. "See you later, girls."

When she made sure Lee was out of hearing range, she leaned on her elbow and lowered her voice, so only her friends will hear. "Do you have something you want to tell us, Angie?"

"What are you talking about?"

Alicia and Katie exchanged looks and knew they thought the same thing. "It's not like you to be excited by those kinds of things."

"Don't be dim, Alice. I haven't recovered from the morning classes to joke yet."

Alicia shrugged. "I'm just saying…"

"Then don't say, and don't look at me like that. When I'll have something to tell you, I will. I promise." She smiled and got up. "I'm going to the loo, see you in Muggle Studies."

"She's hiding something." Katie said when Angelina got out of sight.

"Clearly," the other girl agreed and threw a glace to Lee and Elianora's friend. "Wasn't she at the party yesterday?"

Katie thought for a bit before answering, "I think so. But you know Lee, give him a few weeks and he'll forget all about her."

"It's not her I'm worried about."

"I know what you're thinking, that Angie might fancy Lee." When Alicia nodded in agreement, Katie spoke again, "Chances are she didn't even figure it out, and if she did maybe she's not ready to admit it to us. You must know how that feels."

Alicia blocked the entire first section of what the blonde said and focused on the last bit. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Katie didn't try to hide the pleased look on her face when she looked at Alicia. "I'm talking about the fact that you fancy George."

"Bollocks. George's my best friend, Kate, nothing more." Alicia didn't know why she even bothered hiding this anymore. She tried to say it many times, but with no success. The only one who confronted her with the truth was Elianora, and Alicia had no idea how she found out. Apparently Katie figured it out alone as well.

"And yet somehow you stopped looking at him as a friend."

Alicia knew all attempts to contradict her will be futile, mostly because she was right, but most importantly due to the fact she was rubbish at lying. With no other choice she nodded in defeat.

"So you can relate to Ang," Katie said in a soft voice.

"How'd you find out?"

Katie smirked. "It was not so hard, you know. You have Fred and George, who are completely alike, and both of them good friends with you. And yet, you don't look at Fred the same way you look at George."

"Is it so obvious?" Alicia asked with frustration.

"He didn't notice it, sweetie." Katie answered her fears.

"How do you know?"

The blonde smiled softly. "Obviously, he would have done something by now, if he knew how you felt." She stood before her friend had the chance to ask another question "C'mon, or we'll be late for the lesson."

Alicia had no other choice then to follow her friend out of the Great Hall.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: everything here that is familier belongs to the one and only J.K Rowling. All the OC's and the plot belongs to me :)_

* * *

McGonagall's long black cloak trailed after her as she strode to her office in the first floor. Fred and George were a short distance behind her, and made sure to keep up with the quick face she dictated.

"Bet you two Sickles she'll yell at the embarrassment we caused the House of Gryffindor," Fred whispered loud enough so only George could hear.

"Bet you two Sickles she'll let us clean something," his brother whispered back.

"You're on."

McGonagall opened the large oak door and gestured to them to get in her office with a severe look on her face. Fred tried his luck and smiled at her, but it only made her frown at him.

"Sit down, boys," she ordered and turned to sit behind her wide mahogany desk. She then cleared some of the parchments out of the way and laid her hands on the desk.

The brothers looked at each other and then sat down.

It didn't take her long to start talking. "We haven't even passed the first week to school and already you turn the Great Hall to your mischief stage! I had thought that after your unsatisfying grades last year you might change a little."

George was the one to reply. "We just tried to get a little humor to the first day of school, Professor," he grinned.

"There is nothing funny or amusing about what you did," she said quickly, turning a bit red from anger. "I have to-"

She stopped talking when the door to her office opened in a loud squeak. Severus Snape stood there and closed the door behind him. He looked just as mad as McGonagall, and she gestured to him with her hand to come closer.

"Why am I not surprised to see the both of you here?" He sneered at the Twins and stood near the desk. "I knew you had something to do with the fact that my students were covered with some sort of a disgusted liquid. If you two were in my House, I would have made sure you will be punished. Severely."

"Lucky we're not, then." Fred commented.

"If I were you, I would have appreciated my good fortune and think about that for the next time something extremely stupid to do might occur to me."

"Oh, alright," said George.

"Yeah, we'll think about that next time we'll do something stupid," Fred continued.

"But most chances are the massage won't sink in," his brother completed him.

"So until then we'll continue doing stupid things." They both finished together.

The Potion Master's face twitched with anger. "I may not be your House Head, Weasley, but I am still a teacher at this school and you will show me the required respect."

McGonagall interfered before the Twins had the chance to make more remarks. "Professor Snape and I have discussed your punishment choices," she paused just to make sure she had all of the presents' attention. "It appears that detentions and taking points from Gryffindor are not enough to get through you. So we have decided to take a different approach."

She stopped for a moment and exchanged glance with Professor Snape. It didn't seem as he agreed with McGonagall's new attitude, but he didn't say anything to contradict her. The Twins waited for their verdict.

"As you well know, Hogwarts will soon host representatives of two Wizarding Schools. As part of the preparations, the school choir will host a number of special shows in honor of the events."

"We have a choir?" Fred wondered.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley," she answered patiently. "As part of your punishment you will be under the responsibility of Professor Flitwick, the Choirmaster."

"And what we'll have to do?" George asked.

"Some of the items the choir is currently using are old and need a serious renovation. Professor Flitwick will give you the exact instructions. I hope-"

George cut her off with a smile. "So, cleaning, then?"

McGonagall massaged her left temple with clear impatiently. "Yes, Mr. Weasley," she answered slowly as Fred secretly slid two Sickles to George extended hand. "You will have to answer all of Professor Flitwicks' demands until Christmas. The second part of your punishment will be to assist Professor Snape in restocking his potions supplies."

Before Fred or George could protest, Professor Snape talked. "You will report in my office on Thursday, right after supper."

"Professor Flitwick is expecting to see both of you at the Great Hall on four in the afternoon today. If I were you, I would be there on time." McGonagall said in a final tone. She turned to Professor Snape, "Severus, I think it's best if you left me with my students now, I need to have a word with them."

The Potions Master didn't say anything. He just nodded and after one last glace at the Weasley brothers, he left the room.

When the door closed behind him, McGonagall gazed upon both of them with a disapproving look on her face. "I hope you two realize the disgrace you caused the House of Godric Gryffindor. This prank you pulled is completely juvenile."

"Give me my money," Fred whispered to George as their teacher continued her speech.

"Wipe that smirk out your face," George told him.

"You may think everything in life is about humor and laughter, but you will be surprised to know it's important to obtain education while you're here. Do you understand?"

Even though they didn't hear a word she said, they answered a loud, "yes Ma'am" and saluted.

Professor McGonagall sighed. "Very well, you are dismissed," she said when the bell that signed the next lesson rang.

"Don't look so pleased," George told his brother the minute they left McGonagall's office. They started walking toward their next lesson: Muggle Studies; their final lesson of the day. "You didn't even earn anything."

"I'm not pleased with **that**, Forge, think about it: we'll scrub some trumpets and flutes and all those sorts of things, and that's it! Easy peasy!" Fred smiled.

George thought for a few moments before he answered. "You know something, Freddie, you're quite right. Who even knew we had a choir?"

Fred shrugged. "Never mind that, have you seen the look on Snape's ugly face?"

"Yeah," George laughed. "I don't think I've seen him this mad! Thank Merlin we had the pleasure in seeing it."

"I was sure his greasy hair might fall off!" His twin said and dropped his hand on George's shoulders. Then he changed his whole demeanor to a more serious one. "If you were in my House, you would have been punished severely - muahahah!" Fred's imitation of Professor Snape made his partner in crime burst out laughing, making all of the students near by stare at them.

"I wonder what he's got against us," George said after a while, and both of them stopped - ignoring the students' exclaim who almost collided with them - and started laughing again.

"What the bloody hell is so hilarious?"

The Twins turned around at the sound of their younger brother, Ron, who stood there with Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. The three of them looked at the red-headed boys as if they've grown a second head.

"Well, Ronnykins, that is for us to know," George said dramatically.

"And for you to never find out," Fred completed the sentence. Both of them waved at the small group and continued walking to the Muggle Studies classroom.

"I don't know how we did it, Gred, but McGonagall didn't find out about the party yesterday."

Fred smirked. "That's because we're so bloody awesome. Speaking of which, we should have another one soon."

George just nodded in agreement and the two of them crossed the hall and got just in time for the lesson. They took a seat behind Alicia and Katie at the back of the class.

"Kate," Alicia started, "I thought they were at McGonagall's."

"You weren't mistaken, dear Alice." Fred told her. "We might have gotten the easiest punishment of all."

Before the girls could ask, George talked. "Clean the school's choir dirty instruments!"

Fred cut in. "Did you know we had a choir?"

"Clean the choir's instruments!" George said again. "This means, doing absolute nothing!"

Katie and Angelina exchanged suspicious looks and turned to stare at their friends. "That's it?" Alicia asked.

"Well, we also have to help Snape with his potions, but that's not a big deal." Fred muttered. He thought this through for a few seconds and suddenly glanced at his twin. "Think about the number of unlimited possibilities-"

"Yeah, I know! We need-" George said and took out a blank parchment while his brother supplied the quill.

Katie and Alicia were so used to those kinds of interaction between the two; they didn't even bother to ask what they had in mind. Knowing the Weasley Twins, they probably had some sort of prank in mind.

The Muggle Studies teacher just entered the classroom as Katie mumbled to Alicia something about the boys behind them that she didn't quite catch. She didn't have the opportunity to ask, because the Professor asked the class to be quite.

Alicia, however, couldn't stop herself from looking back at the Twins who bent over the parchment. She wondered how it felt like to look at another person and know exactly what they think, without the need to ask.

"Messrs Weasley," the Professor cut off their silent argument. When she got their attention, she continued. "I don't recall giving a writing assignment, and because I know you don't take notes, I'd ask you to focus on me, and not that piece of paper, regardless how interesting it may be." She smiled and ended the request with a kind tone.

They both nodded as she carried on with her lecture about ways of communication in the Muggle world.

Fred said something incoherent about the Professor, but George didn't listen to him. He made eye contact with Alicia who sat right in front of him. When he smiled at her she panicked a bit, as if she didn't plan to make any sort of contact with him and turned around to look at the teacher.

George wondered if he was imagining or that he actually saw slight blush around her cheeks as she turned.

"Weird," he said to no one.

"What is?" Fred asked him.

George shook his head and smiled at the Professor who gave him a warning glace. "I'll tell you later," he told his brother.

An hour later, Fred and George got out of the classroom, a bit drained due to the boring lecture the teacher gave and the short conversation she had with them about the importance of paying attention.

"At least we finished with lessons for today," said George and they started making their way to the seventh floor. They had to pass the time until four o'clock, when they were scheduled to see Flitwick.

"Yeah," Fred agreed, "so what was weird in the lesson?"

"You know I have no idea what girls are thinking," he started telling. "Alicia looked at me after the Professor told us to stop talking," his brother nodded, "I swear I didn't imagined it, but when she turned I saw her… I don't know, blushing? But who knows, maybe I did imagine it."

Fred started laughing. "Alicia?"

"Yeah, weird, isn't it?"

"I dunno, mate, I always say that the female population in Hogwarts should come with an operating manual. Who knows what she was thinking." Fred said and somehow George had the feeling he wasn't honest with him. "If I were you, I wouldn't worry so much."

George just nodded at approval. He had no idea way, but the things his brother said made him unpleasant feeling and maybe a bit of disappointment. He couldn't explain it to himself, and had the sudden urge to say something about it, but didn't know what.

* * *

Turned out to be shorter than I've expected, but oh well...

I'd be extremely happy if you'll review, thanks :)


End file.
